


*listens to Redbone once*

by PuddingTown



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs in a Car, I'm actually stunned by how many blowjob tags there are!, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddingTown/pseuds/PuddingTown
Summary: This was originally gonna be named Lunch Time because I'm funny like that.





	*listens to Redbone once*

“Eddie, you don’t _have_ to-” Richie’s breath hitched in his throat, his face burning as his boyfriend leaned in closer. His breath hot on Richie’s ear, Eddie giggled when he shuddered.

“Where’s my sex-starved Trashmouth, huh? Are you all talk?” he teased, his hand working on the button of Richie’s jeans. He gulped when it came undone, feeling Eddie’s knuckle push down on his boxers as he yanked the zipper. There were plenty of responses he could say, plenty of jokes and comebacks. “Richie, can I tell you something?” Whether or not he answered, he knew Eddie would keep talking. He could feel it the way he felt his heart hammering in his chest. Eddie nibbled his earlobe, whispering, “I want your cock in my mouth.”

“Eds, that’s not _fair_ ,” Richie whined, groaning and leaning his head back. He could practically feel the rush in his cock; he bit his lip when it brushed against the fabric - the only thing separating him from Eddie.

Opening his eyes, he peeked out to see if anyone was around. The cars on either side of them were empty, as was the parking garage. Their classes started twenty minutes ago. Communication Theory and Sociology. Same direction, different floors. Usually they would kiss goodbye in the elevator and meet up for lunch, but today...

Today, Eddie said he had a better idea for lunch.

Like a fool, Richie listened.

Of course, in all the years he knew Eddie, this was the last “lunch” he expected. He should’ve figured out something was up when they spent ten minutes listening to music. He _definitely_ should’ve solved the riddle when Eddie initiated their impromptu makeout in the middle of a full car park.

Now, however, they were alone.

Eddie’s hand squeezed his pale thigh. After opening up his jeans and (with no coaxing at all) getting Richie to lift his hips so he could tug them down, Eddie began teasing the idea of sliding his hands into Richie’s boxers. They were bunched up around the juncture of his thigh and abdomen. In layman’s terms? All Eddie needed to do was slide the tip of his finger in, and he’d be touching Richie’s balls.

But the little son of a bitch wouldn’t do it.

Richie groaned against Eddie’s lips.

He kept rubbing his thighs and kissing him; he knew damn well Richie was as stiff as a board. His cock ached and, with the limited freedom it had, twitched in his boxers. The head poked out through the hole.

“I thought you said you wanted my cock in your mouth,” he huffed. Smiling, knowing full well he had all the power in his hands, Eddie began kissing his neck. “Eddie, just touch it. Just the head, babe, come _on_ -”

“I love when you beg, Richard,” he sighed, leaving a gentle bite. Lowering his head, he breathed over the tip of Richie’s dick, eliciting a shudder from his boyfriend. “Sensitive, huh?” Pressing his fingertip against the swelling head, he giggled when Richie choked on the breath he held. He came back up to kiss Richie harder this time, squeezing the outline of his shaft. Before Richie could complain, Eddie’s hand slipped under the elastic waistband, bringing out Richie’s cock.

However, going down again, Eddie ignored Richie’s cock entirely. Instead, he nuzzled the tip of his nose in the pubic hair. He loved Richie’s happy trail when it finally decided to grow, and nothing turned him on more than seeing the bush of hair it led him down to. Petting the semi-coarse patch, he looked up at Richie, pouting his lips. There was one time in high school Richie had the gall to say, in front of all their friends, Eddie had perfect blowjob lips. As appalled as he was, he had to admit, it sure boosted his confidence. His pout became his secret weapon with Richie; it became his favorite thing about himself.

Saliva slid from Eddie’s mouth, some of it his own, some of it Richie’s. The moment it hit his cock, Eddie saw his thighs tense. With every new sensation, Richie became weaker and weaker. Wasting no time, Eddie finally wrapped his hand around the shaft, spreading the sheen of their spit.

“Fuh- fuck, Eds-”

“What did I tell you about calling me Eds?” he asked coyly, pulling his hand off. Richie whined, gripping the headrest and bucking his hips up. “What did I say?”

“Don’t call you Eds! I got it! I got it! Come on, Eddie,” he pleaded. Satisfied, Eddie kissed Richie. First on the lips. Then on his neck.

Then, finally, on the head of his cock.

With one hand, Eddie’s thumb massaged the seam of Richie’s balls. With the other, he slowly pulled Richie’s foreskin up, covering the head. Eddie’s mouth ghosted over his cock, teasing Richie one last time. Licking his lips, Eddie touched them to the foreskin. Already he could feel precum seeping out. Getting the skin between his lips, he ran his tongue over it and sucked.

Richie’s grunt made him smile wider.

Stroking his cock, Eddie gathered the foreskin in his mouth, tugging gently as he tongue raked back and forth. Richie’s thigh came up a few centimeters, the moan caught in his throat. Releasing the skin, he lowered his head further, taking Richie’s length down his throat. His nose brushed the pubic hair again. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked. Richie couldn’t hold back this moan. He gripped Eddie’s hair, yanking it harder than he meant to, but Eddie pinched his thigh to let him know he liked it.

Pulling his mouth away, he breathed heavier, rubbing Richie’s cock at a steady pace. Looking up at his boyfriend, Eddie couldn’t help but get off on how dopey his smile was. Letting go of his hair, Richie’s hand slid down Eddie’s face to cup his cheek, running his thumb along the smooth skin.

“I love you.”  
“You can fuck my mouth.”

Neither of them moved. They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Richie busted out laughing. Eddie shook his head, still surprised by their extremely different sentiments, but inevitably he laughed as well.

“Now I _really_ love you,” Richie said. “Come here.” Eddie rose to meet Richie halfway (or three fourths, actually), kissing him. When they broke apart, Richie searched his eyes for confirmation, and Eddie nodded. Bracing himself, he closed his eyes and took Richie’s cock down his throat again. He was halfway through it when he felt Richie’s hand on the back of his head, pushing him down. Gagging, he pinched Richie’s thigh.

Knowing Eddie, he stopped, letting his boyfriend get used to his length. He waited for the second pinch, and the moment he felt it, his hips jerked up. Hunching over, he held Eddie’s head down with one hand, smacking the dashboard with the other.

“Fuck Eddie- you _mouth_ -” Another moan escaped him; Eddie was squeezing his balls. Richie thrust his hips up again, his jaw tight as Eddie sucked him off. It lasted an impressive fifteen seconds before Eddie choked, his hand flying to Richie’s thigh and pushing. Sitting back, Richie watched Eddie gasp for breath, his cheeks pink and his lips dripping with saliva. “You okay, baby?” Eddie nodded, leaning in for a kiss - this one much sloppier than the previous ones. Their foreheads pressed together, Eddie flicked his tongue against Richie’s lips.

“Cum in my mouth,” he demanded.  
“Make me,” Richie ordered right back.

Eddie chuckled, obediently going down for the last time. Richie held the back of his neck, his stomach tightening as Eddie’s mouth wrapped around his cock, practically sucking the life out of him. His head bobbed up and down faster than before; he wasn’t teasing anymore.

“Eddie, I’m- Fuh-fuck, I’m-”  
But the tightening of his balls, and the tensing of his stomach shut Richie up. For a second time, he hunched over Eddie, moaning against the steering wheel of his car as he came. Eddie didn’t stop sucking for a minute - not until Richie squeezed his shoulder, a silent plea to let him rest. The excess cum slid down his firm cock, but most of it Eddie retained in his mouth. Shoving Richie back against his seat, he kissed him hard.

Their tongues collided awkwardly as they tried to fight for dominance in the kiss. Eddie gripped fistfuls of Richie’s hair, and Richie pressed his fingertips harshly into the skin of Eddie’s waist. Cum trickled down their chins as it swapped from one mouth to the other. When Eddie broke away, panting and trying to catch a breath, a string of it still connected them.

Grinning, Richie ran a hand through his hair and glanced over his shoulder into the backseat.

“Give me ten minutes, and you’re gonna get it, baby.”

Wrapping an arm around Eddie’s waist, he pulled him close, cupping his ass and squeezing tight.

Thumbing the cum from the corner of Eddie’s mouth, he licked it.

“I love how I taste on you, Eds,” he said. He could feel Eddie shudder, and just like that, _he_ was putty in Richie’s capable hands.

**Author's Note:**

> How dare you assume Redbone doesn't have 3000+ plays from me?


End file.
